


Тихая комната

by Bathilda



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Voyeurism (sort of)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У команды "Торчвуда" есть свой способ справляться с теми невидимыми глазу ранами, которые оставляет их работа. Далеко не традиционный способ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихая комната

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quiet Room](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4532) by sam_storyteller. 



**Название:**  Тихая комната / The Quiet Room

 **Ссылка на оригинал:**   <http://sam-storyteller.dreamwidth.org/123330.html>

 **Автор:** sam_storyteller

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Фандом:**  Торчвуд

 **Бета:** увы, нет. Все ошибки мои, и мне за них очень стыдно. Тапки приветствуются

 **Пейринг, персонажи:**   Джек/Янто, Янто/Тош, Джек/Янто/Гвен, вся команда Торчвуда

 **Рейтинг:** R

 **Жанр:**  AU (во всяком случае, по отношению к «Детям Земли), некоторое ООС

 **Предупреждения (ворнинги):** групповой секс и вуайризм в некотором роде, но не пугайтесь, ничего графического

 **Дисклеймер:** все принадлежит BBC и прочим правообладателям; материальная выгода не извлекается

 **Разрешение на перевод:** Получено

 **От переводчика:** не размещать на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика.

 **Тихая комната**  

– Джек сказал, что это должен сделать я, – сказал Янто Джонс Гвен, когда они шли по плохо освещенному, немного сырому каменному коридору, ведущему куда-то в сторону от центра базы.

Его голос, искаженный и удвоенный эхом, звучал странно. До этого момента Янто совершенно не интересовал Гвен, он всегда оставался в тени где-то на заднем плане, непонятный придаток к команде, дворецкий охотников на пришельцев – непримечательный человек, до которого Гвен прежде не было никакого дела, ведь обычно все ее внимание было приковано к Джеку, притягивавшему к себе всех как магнит. Ну а когда Гвен находила в себе силы отвлечься от Джека, она наблюдала за Сьюзи (бывшей когда-то заместителем Джека, а ставшей самоубийцей), за Оуэном (вооруженным сарказмом) и Тошико (пугающе умной). Но после того как Джек показал ей верхние уровни базы, ее центр, он передал Гвен Янто, который быстро оформил все необходимые для ее перевода в Торчвуд бумаги и заявил, что ему надо объяснить ей пару вещей.

– Он сказал, что я тактичный, – продолжил Янто и задумчиво добавил: – Не знаю, с чего он это взял, но, пожалуй, по сравнению с остальными это действительно так. Вот, душевая комната.

Они зашли в помещение, служившее раздевалкой, вдоль одной из стен которого стояли ржавые шкафчики. На четырех из них были инициалы: Дж.Х., Т.С., О.Х. (под ними было грубо – во всех смыслах этого слова – нацарапано «шлюха») и Я.Д. Если у Сьюзи и был шкафчик, то из него уже все убрали, подумала Гвен. И, скорее всего, этим занимался Янто Джонс.

– Мы не особенно печемся о благопристойности, это последнее, что тебя заботит, если твою одежду разъели чьи-то едкие внутренности или же если она горит, – заметил Янто.

– Горит? Такое часто случается?

– Однажды. С Оуэном, – отозвался Янто с таким выражением лица, словно ему доставляло удовольствие это воспоминание. – Как правило, если нет необходимости смывать с кого-то яд или тушить огонь, мы просто отворачиваемся друг от друга. Женские кабинки вот там, мужские – здесь. – Янто показал на две разделенные бетонной перегородкой секции, в каждой из которых имелось по шесть душевых насадок. На подвешенных рядом полках стояли различные шампуни и множество мыла. – Идем, нам сюда…

Гвен вышла из раздевалки вслед на Янто, и они пошли дальше по коридору, который в конце расширялся и заканчивался дверью. Опершись на косяк, Янто протянул руку и зажег в комнате свет.

– Это Тихая комната, – сказал он, стоя на пороге и мешая Гвен зайти внутрь. Но через его плечо она прекрасно разглядела комнату: длинный диван, кресла с высокими спинками и подлокотниками – такие очень любят старики, торшер… и большая, аккуратно застланная кровать с прикроватной тумбочкой.

– Здесь можно вздремнуть или остаться на ночь, так? – спросила Гвен.

– Да, помимо всего прочего. Это что-то вроде… предохранительного клапана, если можно так выразиться. Отдушина. В этой комнате нельзя говорить, – произнес Янто нарочито невозмутимым тоном. – Это запрещено. Все, что здесь происходит, здесь и остается. Вне Тихой комнаты, ничего из случившегося в ней никогда не было. Это два основных и единственных правила, все остальное разрешено.

Гвен недоуменно посмотрела на него, не понимая, о чем это он.

– Здесь можно спать, читать, спокойно поесть… заниматься сексом, – пояснил Янто, пожав плечами. – Никого и никогда не выгоняли и не изгоняли из Тихой комнаты. И по негласному соглашению здесь капитан всегда доступен.

– Что?

– Неужели тебя это удивляет? – поинтересовался Янто. – Ты же видела Джека.

– Нет, я не об этом, я имею в виду… Секс?

– Никто другой не узнает, что ты здесь делала. Никто другой не поймет так, как мы, что…

– У меня есть бойфренд!

– Не в этой комнате, – спокойно откликнулся Янто. – Здесь ты свободна ото всего, от чего пожелаешь.

– Это какое-то безумие.

– Добро пожаловать в Точвуд.

– Это Джек придумал? Это комната, где…

– Как ни странно, нет, – сухо ответил Янто. – Тихая комната появилась в сороковых годах, если  не ошибаюсь; с тех пор в ней несколько раз меняли мебель. Вы еще поймете констебль Купер. Если ты не захочешь сюда приходить, никто тебя не заставит. Оуэн и Сьюзи приходят… приходили сюда иногда. Тош спит здесь пару раз в неделю, и никто ее в это время не беспокоит. Кажется, иногда с ней сидит Джек, только сидит, ничего больше.

– Но…

– Всегда должно быть место, куда можно прийти, если больше идти некуда, – твердо сказал Янто.

Гвен снова обвела взглядом уютную комнату, где на прикроватном столике лежала стопка книг в мягких обложках, а на спинке дивана – одеяло. Кресла, кровать, лампа…

– А ты часто сюда заглядываешь? – с любопытством спросила она Янто.

– Нет. У нас с вами разные обязанности, – сказал Янто, отлепился от косяка и засунул руки в карманы. – Я не участвую в операциях, а если, в редких случаях, работа сама приходит к нам на базу, мне обычно приказываются спрятаться куда-нибудь и не высовываться. – Янто слегка улыбнулся – Не зацикливайся на этом. Все, что тебе надо знать, что ты всегда можешь сюда прийти.

С этими словами Янто пошел обратно.

* * *

Полтора месяца спустя накачанный сильными успокоительными Янто, спал в Тихой комнате, пока Оуэн кремировал закованное в сталь тело Лизы Халлет. Гвен спустилась внищ, чтобы проведать Янто, и увидела, что в одном из кресел уже сидит Джек, не сводя глаз со спящего мужчины. Гвен открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Джек резко покачал головой, останавливая ее. Тут же позади Гвен послышались чьи-то шаги, и,  игнорируя застывшую в дверях Гвен, в комнату решительно зашла Тош. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Джека, она сняла ботинки, аккуратно поставила их возле кровати и легла рядом с Янто, обняв его так, словно надеялась защитить от всего мира.

Когда следующим утром Гвен заглянула в Тихую комнату, никого из троих там уже не было.

* * *

Три или четыре месяца спустя Гвен лежала на кровати в Тихой комнате, чистая и, наконец, согревшаяся – казалось, впервые за много месяцев, – и со свежей повязкой на бедре, прикрывавшей рану от дробовика. Она пристроила голову на плече у Джека, который нежно обнимал ее, а с другой стороны к Гвен прижимался Оуэн, уставший и угрюмый. Рядом расположились Янто и Тош. В свете лампы белый бинт на лице Янто ослепительно сверкал, как снег на солнце, большой синяк у него на лбу наливался черным, а зрачки широко раскрытых глаз были неестественно расширены. Янто, обнимая уткнувшуюся лицом в его грудь Тош, медленно переводил взгляд с Джека на Гвен, с Гвен – на Оуэна и обратно.

Перед тем, как Гвен отправилась домой, к Рису, перед тем, как она вновь оставила Риса одного, и они с Оуэном встретились в месте, где они могли говорить, и кричать, и издавать прочие звуки, Тош перестала трястись, а руки Янто, напротив, начали двигаться. С другой стороны постели раздался тихий стон, и Гвен решила, что это был Янто. Она отвернулась и зарылась было лицом в пальто Джека, но он едва слышно рассмеялся и повернул ее голову обратно, молча приказывая ей смотреть.

Раньше Гвен могла бы поклясться, что она будет смущена, увидев такое зрелище, но, как оказалось, ничего подобного. Все происходило неуклюже, неловко, бездумно, но медленно: Янто крепко и отчаянно сжимал выгнувшуюся в его объятиях Тош, оба были почти полностью одеты, и их бедра синхронно двигались навстречу друг другу. Это было странно, но объяснимо – жизненно важное желание доказать миру и самим себе, что они живы, несмотря ни на что. Оуэн дотронулся до руки Гвен и сильно ее стиснул, но больше не шелохнулся. А когда Гвен взглянула на Джека, то заметила, что он пристально и бесстрастно наблюдает за Тош и Янто. Безучастный молчаливый свидетель.

Никто из них не произнес ни слова, даже Янто, когда он выгнулся, ловя ртом воздух, даже Тош, когда ее вдруг сотрясла сладкая дрожь. Когда все было кончено, Джек встал, погладил Тош по голове, поцеловал Янто и вышел из Тихой комнаты.

* * *

За те несколько недель, в течение которых длился короткий роман Гвен и Оуэна, они ни разу не встречались в Тихой комнате. Гвен быстро усвоила (и это был тяжелый урок), что они никогда не сумели бы отделить секс от той жизни, что они вели, а именно это было основным правилом Тихой комнаты.

* * *

Вскоре после того, как Джек бросил их ради Доктора, Оуэн и Янто внезапно исчезли куда-то в середине дня. Какое-то время спустя Тош прибежала к Гвен и, схватив ее за руку, потащила за собой на нижние уровни базы, к Тихой комнате. Они обе остановились в дверях, наблюдая происходящем внутри.

Янто и Оуэн дрались – грязно и ожесточенно, но в полной тишине, ни один не издал ни звука. Оуэн дрался лучше своего соперника, Янто – более яростно, и это уравнивало их шансы. К тому же Янто был выше Оуэна, который недавно был ранен, так что ни Гвен, ни Тош не были удивлены, когда Янто повалил Оуэна на кровать и, удерживая его за запястья, просто не давал ему встать.

Пока они дрались, Гвен была убеждена, что бой затеял Янто, которому просто необходимо было сбросить пар. Но при виде Оуэна, который боролся с Янто, пытаясь освободиться, и одновременно плакал, Гвен поняла, что ошибалась.

* * *

До Гвен токлафаны добрались в последнюю очередь. Они нашли ее в Тихой комнате, и пока она, сознавая как это бессмысленно, расстреливала обойму за обоймой, токлафаны издевались над ней. Тогда Гвен впервые в жизни услышала, как в этой комнате кто-то разговаривает.

* * *

На утро после возвращения Джека, когда они наконец-то смогли, ничего не опасаясь, вернуться на базу, Гвен спустилась в раздевалку, чтобы взять из своего шкафчика зеркальце, но не успела она открыть шкафчик, как в коридоре послышались отзвуки какого-то шума, доносившегося из Тихой комнаты.

Джек и Янто лежали в постели – обнаженные, сплетшиеся в тесных объятиях, наполовину прикрытые сползшим одеялом. Почувствовав, что кто-то замер в дверях комнаты, Джек открыл глаза и, усмехнувшись, поднял бровь, приглашая Гвен присоединиться к ним. Гвен рассмеялась и отрицательно покачала головой.

Джек пожал плечами – жаль, было бы весело – и поцеловал спящего Янто в щеку.

* * *

Однажды Гвен застала Джека, сидящим, скрестив ноги, на кровати в Тихой комнате. Держа в одной руке стакан какого-то алкоголя – а пил Джек редко, – он просматривал старые фотографии. На каждой из них был Джек – вот он обнял за талию молодого солдата, вот сидит, одетый в костюм, а за его спиной стоит девушка в свадебном платье. Но рассказать, что стояло за каждой из них, он не мог.

Что не помешало Гвен расхохотаться, когда он показал ей фото, на котором был запечатлен он и еще двое стройных мускулистых мужчин, и все трое – в трико.

* * *

В тот день, когда умерли Тош и Оуэн, Гвен отыскала Янто в Тихой комнате. Он спал на диване, и Джек, который зашел туда минутой раньше, также в поисках Янто, наклонился, молча и нежно разбудил его и поцеловал. На этот раз, когда Джек обернулся и взглянул на Гвен, предлагая ей присоединиться к ним, она кивнула и переступила через порог.

Она никогда, ни на секунду не пожалела об этом. И когда боль от потери Тош и Оуэна немного улеглась, Гвен с теплотой вспоминала о том, как лежала между двумя мужчинами, согретая теплом их тел и чувствуя себя в полной безопасности.

* * *

– Янто… – начал новый врач на второй день своей работы в Торчвуде, серьезно и слегка испуганно посмотрев на Гвен, которая спросила, есть ли у него какие-то вопросы, – Янто показывал тебе… ту комнату внизу?

– Тихую комнату? – уточнила Гвен.

– Это шутка, да? Он же это не серьезно?

Гвен ободряюще улыбнулась.

– Когда настанет время, ты все поймешь.


End file.
